nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Positive energy damage
I think I made a mistake in this description. Greater ruin uses positive damage as its damage type so other creatures besides undead should take damage right? Is this damage type similar to divine damage? Harleyquin 10:27, 24 Nov 2005 (PST) Positive Energy is unresistable damage. Any creature is effected by this damage even if they have Resist Elements spells casted. Only immune vs positive works. Its Divine that some/all undeads have immune decrease for. -- Pstarky 01:11, 25 Nov 2005 (PST) AFAIK, your article is correct. Negative energy heals Undead, while damaging those that are alive. Positive energy (which should be the opposite) should do the opposite thing - heal those that are alive and damage undead. Either my interpretation of positive energy is wrong, or Greater Ruin is. Weird. Divine energy will always damage, with undead having damage vunerability to divine. -- Chrominium 03:44, 25 Nov 2005 (PST) I still think other then undead can take damage. -- Pstarky 04:12, 25 Nov 2005 (PST) You have to be right, otherwise Greater Ruin isnt very good which is why I think its a bit strange. -- Chrominium 04:51, 25 Nov 2005 (PST) Strange I thought I posted soemthing here yesterday. Oh well try again. Positive energry in NWN is just another damage source and has immunities and resists in the tool set. Although not nearly as common a damage type. Everything takes damage from positive unless it has some afore mentioned immunity or resist. I do agree with Chrominium of the effect of negative energy heals undead (Negative Plane Beings) and harms the living (Positive Plane Beings). The reverse should have been true with positive energry. Thus Undead have a vulnerablity to to it but instead have to Divine. Then heal and cure spells should do positive damage with inflict doing negative. Divine damage vulnerable creatures should be Demonds and devils with Angles being healed. But that is how is should work and not how NWN currently works. DaBear 05:59, 25 Nov 2005 (PST) There is extra code in nw_i0_spells spellsCure() to handle healing undead. there is also extra code in the negative energy burst spell, etc... seems like it needs extra scripting for that behavior. I need to test it, but I think a weapon with 1d6 negative energy for example will damage undead and not heal, since the scripting isn't there. -- Jjjhhhlll 07:40, 25 Nov 2005 (PST) No I dont think it heals undead as damage on a weapon, but they're immune are they not? Just take no damage at all from negative? -- Pstarky 08:56, 25 Nov 2005 (PST) An easy way to test whether positive energy behaves like every other damage type is to run HOTU and hire Nathyrra as a henchman in chapter 2. Her rapier has positive damage added on as an extra so telling her to use it against non-undead creatures should answer my article definitively. Harleyquin 10:52, 25 Nov 2005 (PST) Good idea, except that her rapier only does positive damage against undead. --The Krit 16:29, 25 Nov 2005 (PST) Whatever the Greater Ruin page said was correct for damage type, as long as someone hasn't changed it recently in this confusion. Undead healing/damage/FavEnemy is directly coded in the scripts to respond to creatures in the "Undead" category in toolset.--Defunc7 17:23, 25 Nov 2005 (PST) Piercing in works It says that only non epic spells that don't have a damage type accounted for are positive and piercing, but that's not true. Spike growth does piercing damage. -Gonff *Good catch. It's easy to overlook those druid spells (and an expansion spell to boot). --The Krit 03:47, 29 April 2008 (UTC)